A Never Ending Spiral
by DarkDude
Summary: A bad attempt at a serious fic for FFX. It's really cliche, however, I will be writing more chapters to regain my honor.
1. Prologue-A Legend

            The Farplane is huge and vast.  Thousands of pyreflies roamed the landscape for the past thousand years.  The spiral of death surrounding Spira continued.

            Yuna is born.  Beginning her pilgrimage in the humble town of Besaid, quickly she is able to reach Zanarkand and receives the final Aeon.

            There she learns a terrible truth.  In order to kill what kills others...she must sacrifice one of her own.  Refusing to acknowledge the terrible deed, she is intent on destroying Sin by her own means with her guardians.  She accomplishes her goal.  The spiral of death shatters.

            I was one of those guardians.  I was legendary.  I was powerful.  I was respected.

            Was.

            I am past tense.  I am dead, sent by the summoner who which I guarded.  It was not as if she had wanted to.  It was my own decision.  For the better.  

            I regret that with all my heart.

            Before I left, I had met a girl.  Cheerful, outgoing, optimistic, she had changed my life.  I was always indifferent, but I would notice her.  She was always near.  I had never had much luck with women before.  I had never loved, turning down my own chance of marriage.  Becoming an outcast, I joined with a ridiculed summoner in hopes to bring the Calm.  After my previous master had died, I was asked to guard his daughter.  A friend of mine had also asked me to take care of his son.  For ten years I lived in a dream, taking care of a young boy whose name means sun.  Bright, and cheery, he was almost the complete opposite of his father.  After ten years I was able to return to Spira, and started to accomplish my second favor.

            I had died before I had even traveled to Zanarkand.    

            Killed by the giver of the final Aeon, the first human to defeat Sin.  I was legendary.  I was powerful.  I was respected.  But I was killed in one blow.  

            After Yuna had defeated Sin, I asked to be sent.  I am now gone, living as a memory on the farplane.  

            Occasionally, she visits.  The Al Bhed, who I have loved, but never acknowledged.  She would come up, and I would appear from her memories, watching her, talking to her.  Then she would leave; I would disintegrate, and disappear until one conjures me up again.

            I am past tense.  I am forever gone. 

Authors Note:  This is just a beginning.  If you haven't realized by now, that is Auron speaking.  This is all post game, and expect a little Aurikku/Yunis in here...Spoilers duh.  Read and review, I'll be setting up chapter 2 in a little.


	2. Chapter 1-Memories

**Chapter 1**

_I am neither dead nor living.  I am both, for I am a dream._

            Yuna had lived a year without Tidus.  After Sin was defeated, all she could do was rest.  For three months, she stayed at home, always thinking about the one who disappeared, the star player of her heart.  A year had past, a lonely, long and sad year.  Yuna was not alone physically, after the end of her adventure Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and Kimahri insisted by staying by her side.  But, in her heart, she was alone, yet she would smile for Spira.

            Rikku was alone too.  The usually optimistic girl was depressed in the inside; she was offered many marriage proposals, and she refused them all.  Her heart was devoted to a deceased man, and she could and would never forget him.  For the past year, she devoted all her free time thinking of some way to bring people from the Farplane, to revivify the dead.  The Al Bhed had come very close, but never could.  Yet, her heart drove her forward endlessly.  

            * * * * 

            Yuna walked along the shore slowly, looking at the vast ocean.  Here was where Tidus washed up, after being attacked twice by Sin.  She scuffed the sand beneath her, and thought about him, like always.  Her thoughts were interrupted by an accented voice.

            "Yuna, I just found something you need to know!"  Wakka rushed towards her recklessly, tripping over a rock and smashing his face into the sand.

            "Wakka, are you alright?"

            "Ya, ya, I'm okay!  But, guess what Yuna, you're not gonna believe this!" 

            "What is it?"

            "Rikku's done it, ya?  She's found a way to bring back people from the Farplane!"

            "W-what?!"

            "And I thought all those machina was evil...man was I wrong, eh?"

            "Does her machina work?"

            "I'd say it works well, talk to Sir Auron if you don't believe me!"  Wakka's face broke out into a large grin.

            "S-sir Auron?!"  Yuna couldn't help but grin happily.  Despite his anti-social actions, Yuna loved Auron like a father.

            "Where is he, Wakka?"

            "He's resting at Rikku's house.  Come on now, ya?  But we can't talk to him right away, he's tired."

            Wakka began to walk slowly toward Besaid; Yuna was running as fast as she could in her dress.

            More to come later.

**Authors Note:**  I hope you enjoy it, this is really the first chapter of a long story (the beginning was a prologue)  So bear with me, I'm gonna try to complete this ASAP.


	3. Chapter 2-Revival

Authors Note:  After thinking about it, I decided to revamp this whole damn story, meaning new narritive style, bigger words, ect ect, but the 'revamping' won't come until this old short and above all old OLD chapter.  Hope you enjoy the clichéness. By the way, yeah, don't worry, things will move a ton quicker later.

_So Rikku's an Al Bhed?  I'd like to Al Bhed her eh heh!_

            I waited in isolation.  I was so alone, in the most beautiful place in Spira.  Gone, I was gone from present and the future.  I was left weak, alone, and depressed.  Self-pity was very comforting.

            I slowly felt my hand reappear in front of me.  My torso began to materialize, and I searched desperately for Rikku.  Who else would visit me?  Wakka and Kimahri had frequent visits but stopped, and Lulu and Yuna had only visited me twice.  My upper half was fully formed, and I felt my legs beneath me.

            "Hello..." I looked at Rikku.

            "Hey!  So um, like how's the Farplane?"   I couldn't help but smile.  Rikku could be very cute some times.

            "It is the same.  It hasn't changed since the last you visited me."

            "Well a lot could happen in two days..." Two days.  She hadn't visited me in two days.  Even if she loved me, I wasn't able to see her every day, every moment.  I spent two days alone, and I would spend many more.  I nodded.

            "What...is new?"

            "Well I have this little thing I made...I wanna test it.  On you.  'Kay?"

            "...Fine."  I stood there hesitantly, not understanding what I should do.

            "Just stand reaaal still.  This won't hurt a bit!  I think..." Rikku bit her bottom lip and looked up, trying to remember something. 

            I felt strange.  I looked at my arm.  It was the same.  But...it felt different.  It was like I was becoming real again, becoming a human.  I looked at Rikku.  She had closed her eyes in concentration and brought out a machine-like device.  It began to whir and beep in a flurry of excitement, and I began to feel stronger and more formed...almost as if I was a ball of clay, and I was being shaped into myself again.  I brushed my hand against my hair, expecting to feel something.

            _It was there.  _

When you're at the Farplane and you're being conjured, you still are just an animation. You aren't anything.  You are a vision.  But, when I brushed my hand through my hair, it didn't pass through my head like a hologram, I felt my hair.  I was forming, becoming human again.  I fell on the ground, and lay there.  I was myself again.  

            "YES!  It worked!  Oh great Auron, this is great!  Come on, we gotta show Yunie and the others!"  I smiled.  In two days people really can do a lot.  But, I still lay there, breathing heavily.

            "Yes let's...but I need a rest.  I'm afraid I'm not used to being human again..." Rikku grabbed my arm hurriedly and dragged me to her house in Besaid.  Wakka was there, cooking a tropical lunch for everyone.

            "Hey Rikku, we're out of pineapples so we're gonna hafta use...holy shit!  Auron?!   What is this ya?!  Some sort of Al Bhed trick?!"

            "No trick Wakka!  Auron's back!"

            "S-s-ir Auron!  W,welcome back, ya?"

            "Hello Wakka.  I...need to sit down.  I'm tired."  I slumped over in a chair, relaxed and stretched.

            "P-praise be to Yevon!!  Yuna's gotta see this!"  Wakka dropped the bowl of salad and rushed off to the beach.


End file.
